As shown in FIG. 19, the ear 900 can be divided into three parts: the external ear, the middle ear 902, and the inner ear 904. The external ear includes the visible part of the ear (the pinna) and the ear canal 906. The middle ear 902 is an air-filled space behind the tympanic membrane 908, also known as the ear drum. The middle ear 902 contains small bones, known as the ossicles. The inner ear 904 contains the sensory organs for hearing (the cochlea) and balance (the semicircular canals).
The Eustachian tube 910 is a narrow tube that connects the middle ear 902 to the back of the nose. In adults, the Eustachian tube 910 is about 35 mm in length, is bony along one third of its length nearest the ear drum 908 and is cartilaginous along the remaining two thirds of its length nearest the opening 912 to the nasopharynx cavity 914. The opening 912 can be about 1 mm in diameter. The opening 912 can be reached from the nose or the mouth.
The Eustachian tube 910 is normally closed, but it can open periodically, such as when swallowing or yawning. In this way, the Eustachian tube 910 acts like a pressure-equalizing valve for the middle ear. The Eustachian tube 910 also serves to drain mucus produced by the lining of the middle ear 902. Infections or allergies can cause the Eustachian tube 910 to become swollen and lead to Eustachian tube dysfunction (ETD), which is a common problem for both children and adults. When the Eustachian tube 910 is obstructed, due to anatomical or inflammatory reasons, the middle ear 092 is not able to equalize pressure, which can lead to negative pressure and fluid build-up. ETD can lead to many ontological problems, such as chronic otitis media, refraction of the tympanic membrane, hearing loss, and cholesteatoma.
According, there is a continuing need for devices and methods for treating the Eustachian tube.
In addition, functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS) is performed by ear, nose, and throat (ENT) surgeons to treat patients with chronic sinusitis. FESS can improve sinus drainage by enlarging drainage pathways, which is often achieved through surgical removal of nasal structures and expansion of the sinus ostia, the natural openings of the sinus. While FESS involves removal of some existing structures, ENT surgeons work to preserve the lining of the sinus, called mucosa, because it plays an important role in drainage. Potential risks to undergoing traditional sinus surgery include but not limited to excessive bleeding, cerebrospinal fluid leak, intraorbital complications, and a failure to resolve sinus conditions.
Topical corticosteroids are commonly prescribed for chronic sinusitis (or rhinosinusitis), which is the inflammation of the paranasal sinuses. Oral steroid medications are also prescribed routinely in rhinology-oriented practices for patients with nasal polyps or chronic hyperplastic rhinosinusitis. However, the use of systemic steroids has the potential for steroid-related complications, such as aseptic necrosis of the femoral head, calcium demineralization, posterior cataract formation, mood disorders, and difficulty in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetic patients.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for devices and methods for treating the sinuses.